Never Far Behind, a KND Songfic
by brunocantermi48
Summary: Here's the sequel to "Saudade de Nós Dois" based on "Never Far behind" by Aly & AJ. numbuh 3 goes to search for numbuh 4, and after finding him, she gives him back his friendship sense by singing him a beautiful song.


**KND Songfic** – Never Far Behind

By brunocantermi48, a 3/4 songfic based on Aly & AJ's music "Never Far Behind", sequel to "Saudade de nós dois".

KND is owned by Mr.Warburton, and the music "Never Far Behind" is owned by Aly & AJ.

Music used on this songfic: Never Far Behind, by Aly & AJ.

Summary: After what happened in "Saudade de nós dois", Numbuh 3 went out to find numbuh 4, and she finds him saddened on a rock near a river outside the city. After finding him, she tries to comfort him and make him come back home.

Numbuh 3 was running by the forest outside the city, screaming: "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4! Where are you!" – she was almost losing her hopes of finding him.

But, when she was coming back through a thrill in the forest, she looked to the direction of a river at her right, and under a rock next to it, she saw him, sadly throwing rocks at the water.

- "Wally!" – Numbuh 3 screamed, shedding tears.

- "Kuki!" – He screamed back, seeing her!

And she ran to her best friend and gave him a really tightly hug while crying on his lap: " Aw, wally, I missed you so very much! I was thinking I wouldn't see you anymore! Why did you this, Wally? Why?"

"Kuki, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to bother you anymore, so I sent myself away! I told you that you deserve someone better than me as a friend!" – He said, crying.

"But, Wally, I know you're tough and such a jerk sometimes, but I still care for you anyway! I wouldn't never leave you behind! Never! Despite your toughness, you're still my best friend!" – Numbuh 3 said, looking at her friend with her puppy dog eyes.

"But, Kuki, I'm too tough and stupid to be your friend! Will you still be my best friend even I'm all that?" – asked him, confused.

"Of course, silly! Why wouldn't I? that's friendship is for!" – She replied, still hugging him.

"But I don't think I'm mature enough to be your friend! I don't know what I should do! I'd simply give up!" – Numbuh 4 said, looking down.

"Wally, I'll always love you! Believe me, I'll never leave you!" – Said Numbuh 3.

"But how will you show it to me?" – He asked!

"You'll see it, Wally. Now listen." – She replied, and started to sing a song:

**I Know this really isn't you**

**I know you are somewhere else**

**And I'll do anything I Can**

**To help you break out of this spell**

**I see you following your crowd**

**I see you trying to fit in**

**But if you gonna find yourself**

**You gotta start from deep, deep within**

Numbuh 4 looked at his friend, thinking about the meaning of the song, and now he was starting to understand what Numbuh 3 was wanting to say.

**Hold on to what you believe**

**I will always be your friend**

**I know who you are inside**

**I am with you till the end**

**Never far behind**

**I am standing on the distance**

**You can take your time**

**And I will be there waiting**

**Never far behind**

**Yeah**

**Never far behind**

Now, Numbuh 4 was fully understanding the meaning of Numbuh 3's singing and he remembered all the times Numbuh 3 tried to help him, on a difficult homework, or when he was upset with something, or when she taught him how to swim. In all these moments, she was present, and she had encouraged him very much to make him acquire skills on something or she cheered him up when he was upset, and remembering this, he started to realize how much numbuh 3 cared for him and how much she valued their friendship.

**I am sending you a message**

**Don't ever think that it's too late**

**When you care about someone**

**There's always room to change**

**You're allowed to make mistakes**

**It's a part of every life**

**I don't see you any different**

**The truth is shining in your eyes**

**Hold on to what you believe**

After listening these lyrics, Numbuh 4 remembered how many times they had fighted, and even when Numbuh 3 was upset with him, she was never hurt, because she cared for him, despite his toughness, and even when he had made mistakes, she never looked him with different eyes. After remembering all these facts, he started to feel more confident, and looked at his friend with a renewed smile in his face.

**I will always be your friend**

**I know who you are inside**

**I am with you till the end**

**Never far behind**

**I am standing in the distance**

**You can take your time**

**And I will be there waiting**

**Never far behind**

**Yeah**

**Never far behind**

As numbuh 3 continued singing, Numbuh 4 laid down on her lap and she cherished him on the head. He was now feeling happy and more relieved.

**You can take your time**

**And I know**

**From my heart**

**I will always be your friend**

**I know who you are inside**

**I am with you till the end**

**Never far behind**

**I am standing in the distance**

**You can take your time**

**And I will be there waiting**

**Waiting by my side**

**God**

**Is never far behind**

**I am sending you a message**

As soon as numbuh 3 finished singing, she said:

"See, I believe on our friendship! I'll never leave you behind! Do you understand it now?"

Numbuh 4 said: "Kuki, I never realized I was that special for you! I must be dreaming!"

"But it's not a dream, Wally! It's true!" – Numbuh 3 replied, cherishing his blond hair.

"Now I'm right of something true, Numbuh 3: you really know how to make me happy! I simply don't have no more doubts that you're my best friend!" – Said him, with a thankful smile on his face.

Smiling, and emotioned, Numbuh 3, cried of joy. - "Aw, Wally, I'll always be your best friend, no matter what happens, I'll always be there to you! I'll always warm your heart!" – She replied, looking at his friend with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll always be your best friend too, Kuki" – Numbuh 4 said, hugging her.

And later that day the two of them came back to the treehouse, with numbuh 3 carrying numbuh 4 on her lap. They were happy, and his heart was warmed, relieved and cured by the love and care of a special girl, and hers was comforted by a strong and special feeling, and both were sharing the same special feeling: their strong and special friendship.

**The End**

Here it is. I hope you like it!


End file.
